Gas turbine engines typically comprise components which include cooling holes. During repair of the components, a worn or distressed material layer (e.g., a thermal barrier coating) may be removed and a replacement layer may be applied to the component. The replacement layer may cover the prior cooling holes and obscure the cooling holes from view. It may be desirable to nondestructively locate the cooling holes in order to remove the material covering the cooling holes.